Di Kolam Renang
by N2Abestie
Summary: Makoto dan Haruka janjian untuk berenang bersama untuk melepas penat setelah melewati ujian sekolah. Haruka hanya bisa mendengus mendapati Makoto yang tidak datang sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan./ Makoto menampakkan senyum khasnya yang tanpa diketahui Haruka tersembunyi niat licik di baliknya./ MakoHaru/ Yaoi/ Semi-M!/ Drabble/DLDR/ RnR?


**Di Kolam Renang © N2Abestie (A)**

**Fanfiction © Airawliet2327**

**Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Semi-M (maybe?), Typo/MissTypo, Less-Dialogue, Drabble gaje, EYD dan diksi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan pendalaman, serta kekurangan Author ****_newbie_**** lainnya.**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Makoto x Haruka<em>**

**Dont like, Dont Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Haruka berdiri di depan gedung yang di dalamnya terdapat kolam renang. Mimik lelaki berparas _uke_ tersebut tak menggambarkan ekspresi berarti. _Flat as always_. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia berdiri di tempat itu, menunggu seseorang yang katanya ingin berenang bersamanya. Namun orang itu tak kunjung datang.

Menghela nafas berat, Haruka memilih memasuki gedung itu. Tak perduli apa yang akan dikatakan temannya jikalau dia tidak menemukannya di sana. _Who cares_. Haruka sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Air di dalam kolam begitu menarik perhatiannya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera menikmati kesejukannya.

Haruka melepas pakaian atasnya, menampakkan _sixpack_ yang terbentuk sempurna. Haruka tidak perlu ke ruangan ganti. Dirinya selalu memakai celana renangnya ke manapun ia pergi.

"Haruka!"

Baru saja ia akan melompat, menceburkan tubuhnya yang haus akan belaian air yang begitu menggoda, tak jadi ia lakukan. Dengan malas ia melirik orang yang berada di seberangnya. Itu Makoto. Seseorang yang katanya ingin berenang bersama, melepas penat dan kerinduan terhadap sekumpulan air di wadah yang besar. Mereka terpaksa tidak berenang selama seminggu dikarenakan Ujian Sekolah yang begitu merepotkan.

Makoto melambaikan tangan kepada Haruka. Senyuman khasnya diperlihatkan, tanpa menyadari dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Kemudian ia mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan berganti pakaian.

Haruka hanya bisa mendengus. Dirinya mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Oh, sensasi yang begitu dirindukan menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ingin sekali ia segera merasakannya langsung dengan tubuh polosnya.

Namun lagi-lagi gagal saat ekor matanya menangkap siluet lelaki bertubuh kekar nan _sekseh_ yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu di ruang ganti, Makoto tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Namun ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu hal tersirat dibalik senyum khasnya. Ada seringai tak kasat mata di sana.

"Melihat kondisi saat ini, sepertinya rencanaku akan berhasil," Ujarnya, semakin mempertebal seringai di wajahnya.

Makoto mengembalikan ekspresi sebelumnya, menyembunyikan niat _pervert_ dibalik senyuman manis yang sering ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang. Tanpa orang-orang itu sadari, dibalik semua itu tersembunyi segala sifat aslinya.

Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti, tak sabar menjalankan rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa sejak kemarin malam.

"Haru-_chan_!" Makoto menyapanya dari kejauhan.

Lelaki berparas _seme_ tersebut berlari menghampiri Haruka. Entah sadar atau _pura-pura_ tidak sadar, ada beberapa batu—yang entah dari mana asalnya—yang dapat membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Alhasil dirinya benar-benar tersandung, satu meter di depan Haruka.

Senyum licik di terukir di wajah Makoto. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi saat telapak tangannya menyentuh _abs_ Haruka yang begitu menggoda.

Bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya. Belaian itu membawa rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi tidak, itu boleh terjadi lebih lanjut. Maka dari itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Makoto, bermaksud membantu temannya itu berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih, Haru!" Ucap Makoto seraya tersenyum simpel.

Tangannya menerima uluran Haruka dan berdiri dibantu oleh pemuda itu. Senyum simpel tersebut berubah menjadi seringai licik. Tangannya berbalik menyentuh dada Haruka dan dengan cepat ia mendorong temannya itu sehingga terjatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam kolam.

"_It's show time_!"

Makoto menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang. Lalu dia memegang pundak Haruka selagi temannya itu membiasakan diri berada di dalam air. Dengan gerakan pasti, Makoto menyentuhkan tangan besarnya ke _abs_ Haruka yang terbentuk sempurna dan _pas_. Dirinya meraba-raba pahatan kotak-kotak tersebut. Melihat tak ada perlawanan dari Haruka, Makoto meneruskan 'kegiatan'nya.

Selanjutnya... sesuai imajinasi kalain aja _deh_!

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

* * *

><p>AN

_*lap mimisan* Kyaa! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Ini bukan aku banget! That's right I'm a fujoshi, tapi aku gapernah bikin beginian. My polosness(?) ternodai XD_ _Btw, I'm proud I did it. Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fict shounen-Ai (walaupun ga ada romancenya hoho). Bisa dibilang ini my first yaoi fanfiction. Gomen jika kurang gimana gitu, trus ngeres pula *smirk* Gomennasai jika ada typo. Aku ngetiknya di sekolah dan belum sempat mengoreksi typo. Hontouni gomennasai._

_last but not least, mind to give me your review, reader-tachi and senpai-tachi? *wink* XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sign- N2A's A.<strong>_


End file.
